


Songs about us

by MiraHerondale



Series: Momentos [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, casados, casi no es ni important, caso, es un caso pequeñito, mystrade, son idiotas pero se quieren, todos son felices y están a salvo al final del arcoíris, violencia pero por el caso, y felices
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: Greg Lestarde ha estado recibiendo llamadas de un número desconocido, y alguien le ha cambiado el tono de llamada por canciones que suenan en los momentos más inapropiados.





	1. Love on top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabettablack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/gifts).



> Regalillo de cumpleaños para Elizabettablack, porque es hermosa y le toca regaluki :3  
> Espero que te guste cielo <3

Greg empezó a sospechar que algo estaba pasando cuando, en mitad de un caso bastante truculento (sangre por todas partes, víctima eviscerada y mutilada, sin labios ni párpados, colgada por los pies entre los cerdos en un matadero), su movil sonó con una llamada.

Lo que era bastante normal. Greg solía llevar el teléfono con el sonido activado porque simplemente, había veces que no notaba la vibración. O que lo tenía sobre la mesa en el despacho, o en la habitación cuando estaba en casa, y era más fácil saber si pasaba algo. Lo que no era definitivamente normal era el tono de llamada. Que, por supuesto, no era el básico preestablecido que tenía.

_Honey honey_   
_I can see the stars all the way from here_   
_Can't you see the glow on the window pane_   
_I can feel the sun whenever you're near_   
_Every time you touch me I just melt away_

_Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear_   
_(They say love hurts)_   
_But I know (it's gonna take the real work)_   
_Nothing's perfect but it's worth it_

_After fighting through my tears and finally you put me first_

Pasaron unos buenos cuarenta segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que la música provenía, de hecho, de su propio bolsillo. Para cuando consiguió sacar el teléfono del bolsillo, la persona que lo había llamado ya había colgado.

La plantilla de policías lo estaba mirando fijamente, con las cejas arqueadas. Incluso Sherlock y John, que aparentemente acababan de llegar a la escena del crimen, se habían detenido solo para estudiarle. Sherlock le recorrió con la mirada, el ceño ligeramente fruncido antes de hacer una extraña mueca y seguir adelante. Joh sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a seguirle, cosa que Greg agradeció. No es que le diera vergüenza que le sonara el teléfono. Pero tampoco le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Sally se acercó a él, con una bolsa de evidencia cerrada en la mano.

—Vaya, jefe. Nunca te tomé por un fan de  _Beyoncé_.

Greg arqueó las cejas.

—Era  _Beyoncé_ , ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió Sally, con el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa burlona ligeramente desdibujada en una mueca confusa —. Me parece raro que no lo sepas.

—No, si está últimamente en la rádio todo el tiempo. Como para no saber quién es. Es solo que no me lo esperaba —Greg miró su teléfono, desbloqueándolo para ver el registro de llamadas. Le sorprendió ver que era de un número desconocido. Los ajustes del teléfono, donde fue a continuación para cambiar el tono a algo predeterminado de nuevo, decían que la pista seleccionada simplemente se llamaba "1". Cómo había llegado ahí era todo un misterio.

Seleccionó otra de las pistas, una de campanas que le funcionaba bastante bien, y se lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo, tomando la bolsa de evidencia y caminando hacia donde Sherlock y John se encontraban.

Holmes ya estaba agachado, con los guantes de látex puestos en las manos y observando todo con íntimo detalle. John, por otro lado, estaba más ocupado observando las muñecas y oliendo el cadáver, consultando su reloj y anotando cosas en su libreta de mano. Realmente eran el uno para el otro.

— ¿Qué opinais, chicos?

—Por lo que veo y lo que me han dicho —dijo John, levantándose con un gruñido —, lleva muerta trece horas... la instauración del  _rigor mortis_ está bastante avanzada. Y los cortes en los párpados y en los labios, junto con la evisceración se produjeron post mortem... a excepción de los cortes en los tobillos, que son peri mortem... Le ataron los tobillos mientras aún estaba viva. Y bastante fuerte, diría yo. Están hinchadísimos, y aún hay marcas donde el plástico cortó la carne.

—Tiene restos de líquido de embalsamar en los dientes y las encías, además del paladar y el resto... las paredes internas están conservadas —replicó Sherlock, cerrando la lupa y pasando a mirarle las manos —. Tampoco tiene piel o sangre bajo las uñas... el asesino la conocía.

—O la pilló desprevenida cuando la drogó. Hay un pinchazo bajo su oreja, es muy pequeño. Dudo que se hayan fijado la primera vez.

Sherlock sintió.

— ¿Habéis encontrado su ropa, su bolso? —preguntó, echando un vistazo al gancho del que habían descolgado a la pobre mujer.

—No había nada. Hemos mirado en los callejones y contenedores de alrededor pero solo había los residuos habituales.

— ¿Y quién llamó no reconoció a la víctima?

Greg negó.

— Era un trabajador, de los primeros que entraba. Abrió las luces y se encontró con esto. Cuando llamó casi le da un ataque. Hubo que atenderle porque estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico. No creo tampoco que la mirara demasiado antes de salir cagando leches.

—Bien. Lestrade, quiero que mires en las taquillas. Los trabajadores dejan sus cosas en alguna parte cuando se cambian y se ponen la bata para trabajar, luego debe haber unos vestidores donde dejarlo todo. Si lleva muerta trece horas, significa que la mataron al acabar el turno de ayer, por lo que probablemente no llegara a sacar sus cosas para cambiarse y marcharse a casa. Todas menos la suya deberían estar vacías. Además, querré ver las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de la entrada de atrás si es posible. Una vez averigüéis el nombre de la mujer, enteraos de si tenía pareja. Por lo que veo la tenía, y estaba en una relación abusiva. Puede que no fuera oficial, pero definitivamente era con alguien que trabajaba con ella, con acceso a las instalaciones y el material. De hecho, quien la mató es seguramente miembro de la plantilla que se encarga de cortar a los cerdos. Y tiene mucha fuerza, la colgó manualmente del gancho. Hay pequeños moretones donde puso los dedos y apretó para sujetarla, en los muslos. Buscamos a un hombre alto, con complexión fuerte y con antecedentes de relaciones abusivas y acceso a líquido para embalsamar.

Greg asintió, con un suspiro, y se puso a trabajar, dando órdenes al personal de camino a la salida.

En la esquina de la otra calle, una cámara se giró para seguirle.


	2. If my heart was a house

Llevaban una maldita semana buscando al asesino del matadero, y Sherlock estaba empezando a ponerle de los nervios, cuando apareció una segunda víctima, esta vez en el tanatorio donde se había celebrado el velatorio de la primera víctima.

Estaba teniendo un día especialmente duro dado que sus superiores le estaban presionando para que aceptara un ascenso que no quería, y este caso le traía de cabeza. Hacía medio mes que sabía que estaban planteando ascenderle, dado su impecable historial de casos resueltos, y el que su equipo siempre conseguía las mejores actuaciones en situaciones de emergencia. La respuesta de su unidad a los casos complicados y las colaboraciones con otras que necesitaba apoyo habían hecho que su nombre sonara en las partes altas de Scotland Yard.

Y dudaba que Mycroft tuviera algo que ver con eso. Le había pedido mil veces que no intercediera por él, que estaba bien donde estaba. El sueldo no era malo, y disfrutaba con los casos y el trabajo de campo. Y aunque sabía que Mycroft preferiría verle en un despacho durante toda su jornada laboral, haciendo papeleo, concertando reuniones y resumiendo,  _a salvo_ , se graparía la mano con todas las cargas del material de oficina antes que tener que rellenar más papeleo del necesario.

Y realmente, sin él en los casos, dudaba que nadie cogiera a Sherlock para trabajar de manera regular, aunque Dimmock lo llamara cuando encontraba algo realmente peliagudo.

Habían estado siguiendo la pista del asesino, pero cierta información se filtró en la prensa (medidas fueron tomadas, agentes con aires de grandeza y ganas de fama suspendidos de empleo y sueldo hasta nueva orden), pero fue demasiado tarde. El asesino debió de oír que estaban pisándole los talones y decidió atacar de nuevo cambiando su  _modus operandi_  en un intento por desviar la atención de él, intentando que pensaran que se trataba de un nuevo asesino. Obviamente, no fue efectivo, pero si lo suficientemente bueno como para que hasta Sherlock Holmes le perdiera el rastro  _por un momento_.

El momento se estaba alargando demasiado.

_You're the sky that I fell through_   
_And I remember the view whenever I'm holding you_   
_The sun hung from a string_   
_Looking down on the world as it warmed over everything_   
_Chills run down my spine as our fingers intwine_   
_And your sighs harmonize with mine_   
_Unmistakably I can still feel your heart_   
_Beat fast when you dance with me_

_We got older and I should have known_   
_(Do you feel alive?)_   
_That I'd feel colder when I walk alone_   
_(Oh, but you'll survive)_   
_So I may as well ditch my dismay_   
_(Bombs away... Bombs away...)_

El teléfono dejó de sonar para cuando lo alcanzó, confinado en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Afortunadamente, no había nadie para oírlo esa vez.

Volvió a revisar los ajustes tras comprobar que, oh que sorpresa, tenía una llamada perdida de un número desconocido. El tono había sido cambiado, por una melodía que tenía como título "2". Greg suspiró, cambiándolo de nuevo por las campanas predeterminadas, y se puso la chaqueta. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, consciente repentinamente de que su turno por fin había terminado y que eso significaba que podía irse a casa. Recogió el maletín, cerró con llave el despacho, y se dejó descansar en la pared del ascensor mientras iba al parking a por el coche.

El viaje de vuelta a casa se le hizo más largo de lo habitual (casi media hora de retenciones en la carretera, por un control policial, tenía que ser), y cuando por fin llegó y estuvo a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió y Mycroft apareció al otro lado. Iba con los pantalones del traje y los zapatos, la camisa blanca aún puesta, pero sin la corbata, con los primeros botones abiertos y las mangas cuidadosamente dobladas a la altura de los codos. Aún llevaba las gafas puestas, así que Greg se figuró que había estado leyendo mientras le esperaba. El olor del pollo al horno con naranja le llegó a la nariz y casi se echó a llorar. por el hambre que no sabía que tenía.

Sin poder evitarlo, se dejó caer, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Mycroft, cerrando los ojos con un gemido. Uno de los brazos del pelirrojo le rodeó, y sintió una mano acariciando su pelo.

—Mal día.

Gruñido.

— _Nefasto_  día —corrigió Mycroft, suavemente. Sus dedos se hundieron en el pelo y apretaron, masajeándo su cuero cabelludo. Cristo, realmente  _lo_   _amaba_.

—Mejor.

—Atasco.

—Un infierno.

—Me lo figuraba.

—Ajá.

—¿Cena, sofá y Bond?

—Dios, sí —suspiró Greg, apartándose por fin de Mycroft y enderezándose. Soltó todo el aire que tenía en un último signo de rendición, y se agachó para coger el maletín de nuevo.

—Solo Mycroft está bien —sonrió el pelirrojo, muy pagado de sí mismo. Como si hubiera hecho el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

Greg meneó la cabeza, riendo entre dientes.

—Estoy casado con un idiota. Vamos, marido —espoleó, depositando un suave beso en los labios de su flamante compañero de vida —. Alimenta a tu hambriento y cansado esposo.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Sin falta, Gregory.


	3. Love game

Por fin, tras dos semanas y media de dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor del mismo puñetero caso, Greg Lestrade había por fin conseguido esposar al maldito desgraciado.

Y, por una vez, el mérito era  _suyo_ , no de Sherlock Holmes. Porque Sherlock, por algún motivo, había estado muy distraído de cara a la recta final y había obviado pistas  _evidentes hasta para Anderson,_ y que habían llevado directos al asesino. El simple hecho de ponerle las esposas al cabronazo le produjo una sensación de superioridad, triunfo y poder a Greg que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Era como el primer caso que resolvió. Revitalizante. Increíble. Excitante.

Acababa de subir al sospechoso al coche, recibiendo las felicitaciones de su equipo, cuando su móvil sonó.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_   
_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_   
_Don't think too much just bust that kick_   
_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_   
_Do you want love or you want fame?_   
_Are you in the game?_   
_Doin' the love game_

Esa vez ni siquiera se molestó en cogerlo. Sabía que quien fuera que le estuviera cambiando el tono de llamada para después hacer que lo escuchara en momentos aleatorios, colgaría en cuanto terminara el tono y dejaría una llamada perdida como un número desconocido. Simplemente cambiaría el tono más tarde. Algo dentro de él le decía que la pista se llamaría "3".

Y sabía que, en otra circunstancia, se habría ruborizado por la obvia indirecta-directa sexual de la letra, pero ese día nada podía perturbarle. De hecho, le dio hasta más fuerza que quien fuera le hubiera lanzado semejante insinuación.

Tenía una teoría respecto a su sospechoso personal. Solo le quedaba demostrarla.

Sally, que le estaba palmeando la espalda, no obstante, parecía avergonzada en su lugar.

—Jefe…

—Ya sé, el móvil. Aún tengo pendiente mirar por qué se me cambian las canciones.

—Ah.

Greg alzó una ceja.

— ¿Aún problema?

—No… es solo que… Bueno… —Greg no podía creerlo. La cara de Sally estaba  _roja_.

—Donovan. Es ciertamente halagador pero estoy felizmente casado, me temo —dijo, sonriendo como un pirata. La cara de Sally se oscureció más aún, mientras ponía cara de escándalo.

— ¡No! ¡Nunca lo haría! Quiero decir, no es que no estés… Bueno, que lo estás… No es que lo piense. ¡Que lo pienso! Pero no todo el tiempo. Es decir… Estás muy bien para tu edad… —arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y disfrutando del espectáculo. Oh Dios como amaba estos momentos— ¡Lo que quiero decir es…!

Greg se echó a reír, no lo pudo evitar.

—Tranquila, sargento. Todo en orden. Ve a mirar qué tal le está yendo al sospechoso, antes de que te me mueras aquí mismo. Yo creo que me voy a ir a casa, a tomarme un merecido descanso. No quiero recibir ningún mensaje hasta mañana, a menos que Inglaterra esté en grave peligro o mi puesto dependa de ello —ordenó, estirándose para desentumecer los músculos.

—Claro, Jefe. Yo me encargo. Le veo mañana para terminar el papeleo.

Greg asintió y se dirigió hacia el coche, pasando por debajo de la cinta policial. Se arregló el pelo, guiñándole un ojo a Mia, la forense, que hizo un gesto apreciativo en su dirección. Después puso la radio, y fue tarareando  _Lady Gaga_  y David Bowie todo el camino hasta llegar a casa, sabiendo que Mycroft probablemente ya habría llegado. Por otro lado, comenzó a pensar en un plan alternativo, en caso de que aún tuviera tiempo de preparar algo bueno, porque estaba decidido a recuperar dos semanas y media de su vida privada. Y ciertamente, ese día estaba en racha y se sentía con más energía que nunca.

Aparcó el coche frente a la valla del jardín delantero y mandó un mensaje a Sherlock diciendo que estaba resuelto y que al día siguiente lo esperaba en el despacho para rellenar las declaraciones. Luego abrió la puerta de casa, y se encontró con Mycroft al otro lado, con la mano alzada y caminando en dirección a la puerta. Llevaba los pantalones de seda del pijama, y una camiseta vieja de color negro que en letras blancas ponía  _"Fuck the Police"_. Greg amaba esa camiseta porque hacía que Mycroft se viera mucho más joven y rebelde de lo que era en realidad, todo formal y comedido con sus trajes a medida. Además, él mismo había tuneado esa camiseta, comprando pintura para telas de color blanco y escribiendo un  _"I"_  sobre el  _"Fuck"_.

Sin lugar a dudas su preferida.

Entró, cerrando la puerta con el pie y dejando el maletín bajo la mesita de la entrada. Luego se volvió, teniendo cuidado de darle dos vueltas a la cerradura de la puerta de la calle.

— ¿Caso resuelto?

—Sí.

—El amante abusador de la primera chica.

—Sí.

—Felicidades, Gregory.

—Detective Inspector Lestrade, para usted —corrigió Greg, tirando las llaves al cuenco. Se acercó al pelirrojo, que tenía las cejas alzadas y las manos aún por delante, como si fuera a darle un abrazo. Sonrió, sacando las esposas y cerrándolas sobre las muñecas de un sorprendido Mycroft, que soltó un jadeo de sorpresa —. Aún me queda un caso por resolver, Señor Holmes —murmuró, empujándole hasta que estuvo de espaldas contra la pared, presionando contra su pecho —. Y esta noche, será la  _policía_  la que le  _folle a_   _usted_.


End file.
